jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1: Stark Expo * Chapter 2: Senate Armed Forces Committee *(At Washington D.C.) *Senator Stern: Mr. Stark. Could we pick up now where we left off? *Jeffrey: *watches silently* *Senator Stern: Mr. Stark! Please! *Tony: *to Stern* Yes, dear? *Jeffrey: *sighs and shakes his head* *Jaden: *yawns in a bored manner* *Xion: *looks at Jaden* *Senator Stern: Could I have your attention? *Tony: Absolutely. *Jaden: Well I'll try to to pay attention. But I'm not gonna like this... *Xion: Try your best, Uncle Jaden. *Senator Stern: Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon? *Tony: I do not. *Jeffrey: *crosses his arms* *Senator Stern: You do not? *Tony: I do not. Well it depends on how you define the word "weapon". *Senator Stern: The Iron Man weapon. *Tony: My device does not fit that description. *Senator Stern: Well...how would you describe it? *Tony: I would describe it by defining it as what it is, senator. *Senator Stern: As...? *Tony: It's a... it's a hightech prosthesis. *(Everyone laughs) *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* *Aqua: *giggles* Come on, dear. That was funny. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yeah. I know. *(The cubs laugh too) *Xion: *giggles* *Tony: That is- That is- That's actually the most apt description I could make. *Senator Stern: It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr. Stark. *Tony: Please. If your priority was actually the well being of- *Senator Stern: My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America. *Alexis: Uh, no! That's not gonna happen. *Aqua: You can't control the Iron Man suit. *Tony: Exactly. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is to indentured servitude or prostitution depending on what state you're in. Can't have it. *(More people laugh) *Rainbow Dash: *laughs* *Senator Stern: That kinda technology should be used to make the world a better place. *Beetles: Sorry, Senator. But you of all people should understand why we can't allow it. *Jeffrey: If people got a hold of something like the Iron Man suit, it'll be chaos all over the country. *May: You'd think you'd cope with this after the Stane incident in California. *Senator Stern: Look, I'm no expert... *Tony: In prostitution. Of coarse not! You're a senator! Come on. *(More people laugh) *Jeffrey: *chuckles as he shakes his head* *Midna: Typical Tony. *Xion: *nods* Yeah. *Jaden: *snoring through the lecture* *Xion: *whispers as she gently shakes Jaden* Uncle Jaden! *Jaden: ...!!!! *wakes up* I'm up, Dr. Crowler!!! *Xion: You're not at Duel Academy. *Jaden: *smiles in an embarrassing way* Sorry. Got bored... *Xion: *smiles* It's okay. *Senator Stern: I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I would now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor. *Jeffrey: Hm? *Tony: Let the record reflect that I've observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance. *Jeffrey: Yeah. I'm not so sure about Mr. Hammer either. *Jaden: *to Jeffrey* Looks like a loser to me. *Jeffrey: *snickers* Yeah. *Justin Hammer: *chuckles like a dork* Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. *Jeffrey: *to himself* Oy... *Justin Hammer: Uh, Senator? If I may, I may well not be an expert. But you know who was the expert? Your dad! Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military industrial age. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Justin Hammer: But let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here, and in the last six months, Anthony Stark has created the sword with untold possibilites, and yet he insists it's a shield. *Aqua: *sighs in annoyance* Will he shut up...? *Alexis: Ugh... *Justin Hammer: He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony. I really do. Love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house. But this ain't Canada. You know we live in a world of grave threats. Threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man, God bless America. *DJ: *thinks to himself* Does this guy ever stop talking? *Senator Stern: *claps* That is very well said, Mr. Hammer. *Tammy: Seriously? He approves what that dork said? *Snowflake: I don't like this. *Jaden: *whispers to Jeffrey* Something about the senator makes me feel uneasy... *Jeffrey: *whispers to Jaden* Same here. *Senator Stern: The committy would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber. *Tony: Rhodey? *Xion: Huh? *(Rhodey comes into the room) *Aqua: ...? *Snowflake: You sure you're not related to him, Mrs. Yuki? *Alexis: Positive. *Tony: *gets up and shakes Rhodey's hand* Hey buddy. Didn't expect to see you here. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* This should be interesting. *Rhodey: Look. It's me. I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on. * Chapter 3: Stark's Search *Jeffrey: *working on several experiments* *Aqua: Anything yet? *Jeffrey: Well, i made this shock glove. *Aqua: I meant with helping Tony find a replacement for palladium. *Jeffrey: Oh, not yet. Not easy finding one. *Aqua: I didn't think so... *Jeffrey: *sighs* I'm sorry... *Aqua: Me too. *Jaden: I feel worthless right now... *Xion: Don't say that! We know you're doing your best. *Jaden: I'm not a genius like Tony and your father are, Xion. *Jeffrey: No, but that doesn't mean you don't know anything. And i don't know everything, Jaden. *Jaden: Who does? *Jeffrey: So it's all right, bro. Nobody's perfect. Chapter 4: Natalie Rushman * Chapter 5: Monaco *Snowflake: *smiles* So this is Monaco? I can't believe we're actually in Italy. *Tammy: *smiles* Me either, Scarlett. *DJ: *smiles* Same here. *Jaden: *smiles* Here we are. The Hotel de Paris. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I can't believe we're actually here in such an amazing hotel. *Lea: *smiles* Well I say we've earned a break after all that's happened lately. Even heroes need to learn to have fun. * Chapter 6: Can Iron Man Still Defend? * Chapter 7: Stark's Birthday * Chapter 8: Nick Fury * Chapter 9: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531